Secrets in the Dark
by Redemerald6
Summary: The queen sends Ciel to investigate the attacks on random children in an area. What he doesn't expect is for his distant cousin, Mirella, to be more deeply involved in the matter then she'll let on.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets in the dark.

Chapter 1: Mirelle

I don't own Black Butler or Pokemon.

* * *

Ciel pov

I sat in the couch as Sebastian drove us to a distant relative of mine's estate. I had received a letter from my great aunt asking if I would come and stay over at their house for a few days because she feared that someone was breaking into the house every night. I sighed in annoyance according to the letter, I also had a distant cousin. Her name was Mirelle. She was supposed to be my age. But, as I looked at the photo my aunt sent, I could help thinking she wasn't older the eight or nine. Though, she did look a lot like I had when I had dressed up as a girl. Her hair was the same, in the picture, as mine had been and the dress was also similar. But, her eyes were a brownish-red that reminded me of demon eyes.

I looked out the window and sighed. I had not wished to come here, but the queen had also sent me a letter requesting I work a case in this area and I had no land here. Many children were constantly being reported to the hospital with odd injuries. It broke the queen's heart to know that innocent children were being struck.

We pulled into the front gate and parked outside the door. At the door waiting was a beautiful woman. No doubt my aunt. She smiled "Ciel, darling, it's been so long." she chirped. I sighed 'She's just like Mme. Red.' I thought sourly. Then, she turned to the partly open door and looked cross. "Mirelle, come say "hello" to you cousin." an angry voice replied "Not in this outfit." it was much more mature then I had expected from the picture I was sent, and oddly, American. My aunt rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. After what sounded like quite the struggle, she managed to pull out a very harassed looking Mirelle.

I didn't understand why she hadn't wanted to be seen. The dress was quite lovely. She glared at her mother and mutter something along the lines of "You try wearing the corset, then we'll see who's smiling." I held back a laugh. I knew her pain.

She eyes fell on me and she sighed and raised her eyes to the heavens. She bowed "Welcome, cousin, to our estate. We hope you enjoy your stay." she stood up strait. "And you will, if you stay out of my way." she muttered under her breath as she turned and walked into the house. Her mother sighed "I apologize. She's been a bit on edge since the children started getting attacked." I nodded "Has she ever..?" she nodded "Yes, everyday. She was one of the first to get attacked. She, like the others doesn't ever seem to remember who does it."

Mirelle pov

I walked up the stairs to my room, but froze when I heard mom bring in Ciel and that creepy butler of his. "I invited you here to ask you to keep an eye on my daughter while these attacks continue. I don't feel safe letting her outside without protection." I gritted my teeth and slammed a gloved fist into the wall. "Blast! I'll never get anything done with those two hanging over my shoulder at all hours. I went into my room and slammed and locked the door. "Flareon!" I barked as I stripped off the dress and corset. The fire Pokemon appeared and looked at me expectantly. "Be a dear, burn this for me, will you?" I said tossing the waste of cloth into the air. Within moments, the dress and corset were ashes and blown out the window. I flopped onto my bed and groaned. Flareon jumped up and nudged me. "Flare?" I smiled at her and sat up to hug her "Sorry I barked at you. But, mom invited cousin Ciel to stay over for a while. You remember?" the fox like creature's eyes narrowed as it nodded. I sighed and curled up with her in my arms. "Let's get some sleep. We have a long night at hand."


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets in the Dark.

Chapter 2: Ash?

I don't own Black Butler or Pokemon.

* * *

Mirelle pov

I groaned and raised my head. There was a buzzing on my nightstand that, for a moment, I mistook for my alarm clock. Then, Flareon came over with my poke-gear. I opened to screen "Hello?" I croaked. "Ell, where are you?! The portal is going to open any moment now!" I was suddenly wide awake. "What?" I looked at the clock. "SHOOT!" I jumped out of bed and turned to Flareon "Wake up the others. Tell Charizard to meet me in the woods. I'll need him to keep an eye out for Ciel and Sebastian. If they find us we'll never find Mewtwo and end this disaster." I said hopping on one foot struggling to get my socks on.

Once dressed, I opened my window and climbed down the vines climbing the wall next to my window. I jumped down the last few inches and ran to the woods. Charizard flew over my head and landed "Alright," I said looking around "if you see Ciel or his freaky Butler draw their attention. Do anything to keep them away from the portal until I can get home." I said strapping on my wrist-watch communication device. "If something goes bad, call and I'll rush back." he nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'll be back soon, 'kay?" he nodded again. I ran as fast as I could into the trees.

Ciel pov

I had been awakened by some bangs on my window. I ran over and looked out. Mirelle was climbing done some vines in front of the window. She vanished at the bottom of the frame. I ran looked down and watched her jump the last few inches and run toward the woods. I pulled on a robe "Sebastian!" I called. The demon came in "Yes, master?" he asked "Mirelle just went into the woods. Cut her off and find out where she's going." I ordered. He bowed and vanished.

Mirelle pov

I paced back and forth. The portal was going to open soon. Just a the light appeared, I heard Charizard's roar of pain. I whirled around and gasped in horror. He flew over toward me and crashed feet from me. "What happened?!" I almost screamed. He was badly hurt. "Oh my god!" I whimpered. I opened my communicator "ASH! I NEED THAT PORTAL NOW!" I yelled looking at the slowly opening portal. "_We're trying! Somethings blocking us on your end!_" I looked around "Just hurry. Charizard's hurt, and that's never good." I ended the call and pulled out a pokeball. "Umberon, I need help." I threw the ball and Umberon came out. He stood there and nodded "Use Flash. I can't see a thing." Umberon's rings started glowing and the area was flooded with a bright light. I scanned the area. No one was out there. I pulled out another pokeball. Lucario appeared at my side. "Can you sense anyone?" I whispered. He focused and both his and Charizard's heads snapped toward the trees and they growled. I took a battle stance. Out of the darkness came.., Sebastian?! "Geez, butler, you scared the daylights out of me." I said angrily clutching my heart to slow it's beat. He walked toward me and I back toward the portal. "Forgive me, my lady. But, it is not safe for you out here." his eyes went to my growling Pokemon "There are beasts on the prowl." I looked at Lucario and he nodded slowly. There was the advantage to having a Pokemon who's aura matched your own.

Lucario delivered the message to Charizard who nodded weakly and stood slow so as not to draw attention to himself. "They're not beasts. They are my friends and it appears one of them is badly hurt." I growled. The butler was about to reply but froze and turned. Ciel was standing there watching. "So you are the mysterious person your mother thought was breaking in every night. Imagine her surprise when she learns that you were breaking out, not in." I took a step back away from the two and continued to keep their eyes and ears on me and not the Pokemon getting ready to move. "Yes, I suppose she'll be furious, then again, that's the lease of my problems. I have a bigger disaster to handle at the moment." at these words, I heard and felt the portal open behind me and right then Charizard and Lucario both tackled me into it. We landed on the other side and I found myself yelling "Close it! CLOSE IT! We were followed!" I heard Ash gasp and got to my feet. Lucario and I went to the other boy's side and added our aura energy to his and fought to close the portal.

It closed and the three of us panted with exhaustion. I turned to the ebony haired boy and sighed "I really hope we didn't just go through all that for nothing, Ash Ketchem." he smiled tiredly at me and held up a flash-drive. "It's all here. Everything about Mewtwo and how to reverse the virus. Strait from Giovanni himself." I smiled and hugged him. "Well, that's touching." said a painfully familiar voice. I gulped and turned. Ciel and Sebastian were both standing there. "How!?" I cried backing away.

Reacting to my fear and surprise, Ash went into battle mode. "Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" he ordered. The tiny electric mouse jumped off his shoulder, it's cheeks sparking. "Pikachuuuu!" it cried as the bolts of electricity shot from it cheeks. It hit the ground right in front of the two. But, before we could react, Pikachu let out a cry of fear and pain. "PIKACHU!" Ash cried running to his best friend's side only to get knocked away by some unknown force. "ASH!" I ran to him and check his pulse. He was alive, but out cold. I shook with fear. Lucario ran toward me only to get knocked away and out. I felt tears sting my eyes. I closed those eyes and focused. I could use aura sense. I thought hard then found the source of the attacks. It was head right for me. I reacted fast and jabbed the attacker randomly as hard as I could. I opened my eyes to find the surprised face of Ciel. He fell wide eyed to the ground in pain. I panted and ran past him to my injured Pokemon. I returned them all to their balls and ran to Ash. I threw his arm over my shoulder and half carried, half dragged him away, while Sebastian was distracted with his master.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets in the dark.

Chapter 3: Yourila of **Viridian** wood.

I don't own Pokemon or Black Butler. I do however, unfortunately, own my Ocs.

* * *

Mirelle pov

I panted under the weight of my friend. His limp figure still unconscious. I was secretly blessing the boy for opening the portal so close to the Viridian Forest. For the lived one of my other oh so few friends. "Yourila!" I called into the darkened trees. For a moment there was nothing, then "Speak your name and purpose then enter." I sighed "Mirelle of England, my life's goal is to find my place in this land and leave my old world, permanently. I come to your wood in seek of help and healing." I waited and the fiery red-head came from the woods with her aquareon at her side. She smiled "Why else would the worlds greatest trainers come to my wood?" she laughed. I smiled at her mirth, then became serious. "We need to move. Ash isn't going to be able to take another beating and my Pokemon are all down for the count." Yourila nodded and helped me carry Ash into the cover of trees.

Ash pov

I sat up with a groan and looked around. I was laying on a bed of leaves in the Viridian Forest. I looked over a ways and saw Mirelle asleep with her Flareon at her side. Not far from her were the rest of her Pokemon. Lucario was in a tree watching his trainer with caring eyes and sadness only he and his fellows would know. Umberon was by the fire watching the moon sadly. Charizard was flying around the forest canopy, never getting far from his trainer mind. They were all she had. Her closest thing to family she says. She would give her life for them and vise-verse. The only other one I saw with a relationship like that with their Pokemon was me.

I stood shakily and noticed that, like Mirelle's, all my Pokemon had been at my side awaiting my awakening. I was happy to hear Pikachu's happy cry and scratched him behind the ears. "Good, you're up." said a voice behind me. I turned and smiled at Yourila. The fiery girl was, oddly, a strong water trainer. Her first and strongest Pokemon being her aquareon. I looked around "What happened after I passed out?" I asked, unfazed by the act some found unmanly. "All I know is that Mirelle came to the entrance of the forest and called for help. She fell asleep while I was healing you. I never got to ask who did this." I felt anger rise in myself. "It was Mirelle's _distant_ cousin, Ciel." I emphasized the word distant because there was no way that boy was any closer to Mirelle then that. He didn't care who got hurt as long as he got what he was after.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets in the Dark.

Chapter 4: Make new friends and remember the old.

I don't own black butler or pokemon.

* * *

Ciel pov

I groaned and sat up. I regretted it as I felt a stab of pain in my ribs. I rapped and arm around them and winced. "Leaf?" came a curious voice. I looked around and saw, blinding in with the plants, a small dog like creature. It was white apart from it's paws, which were brown, tail and a bit on it's head, which both were green. It's large eyes were filled with curiosity and, was that worry? "Are you worried about me?" I asked with a small smile. I could see this creature meant no ill will. It came out slowly and looked around cautiously. It was most likely frightened of Sebastian.

It came close to me and sniffed my ribs a bit. Then, it ran off into the bushes. I was, surprisingly, a bit sad to see it go. But, soon, it came back with some berries in a leaf. It laid the leaf at my side and nudge a berry toward my hand. I picked it up and looked at the creature "You aren't trying to poison me are you?" in response, it took a few of the berries into it's mouth and chewed them. It swallowed them and nudged them to my hand again. "Alright." I said popping the berry into my mouth.

I had never tasted anything so delightful! It was like a mixture of chocolate, raspberries, and cream. I looked down at the creature "Thank you. What's your name any way? You got one?" it smiled and seemed happy to have pleased me "Leafy Leafeon!" it chirped happily.

We sat there for a while eating the berries together. Soon, I began to notice my ribs had stopped hurting. I stood slowly and checked them. I felt no pain at all. I looked at Leafeon "Did you know the berries healed wounds?" the little thing smiled "Leaf!" it said proudly. I smiled and looked around "I wonder where Sebastian gone off to?" I wondered out loud. "Shall we go look for him?" Leafeon nodded and got to its feet. "Off we go then."

Mirelle pov

I woke to find my pokemon around me. I smiled, sat up, and stretched. "Flare?" asked Flareon. "I'm fine, what about you all?" they each let me know they were fine. Ash was a little ways away and looked fine. I turned to Flareon "I think I jinxed us last night when I said we had a long night ahead."

"Then, for the love of the god pokemon, don't say it again." came the voice of Yourila. I smiled at the girl as she came down from a tree followed by her loyal Aquareon. " You know, if it we were any other way, Aquareon would still choose you to be his trainer." she smiled "And Flareon and Espieon would be yours. That's how it works. They choose their trainer." I nodded "I remember when I first came here. You and I would make bets on what would choose who." her smile faltered "If a recall, you said that cousin of yours would be chosen by a Leafeon." I looked away at this. "Ciel and I were younger then. He's changed since we were children. To much for my taste." she sat next to me "That bad huh?" I nodded "I don't know why, but I don't trust him the way I used to. Something is off." I muttered.

Ciel pov

I walked aimlessly through the woods with Leafeon at my heals. Suddenly, it stops and sniffs the air. The fur on it's back stick up and a growl come from its throat. "What's wrong?" I asked carefully. Suddenly, it shot a razor sharp leaf into the trees. There was a cry from the tree and another creature fell out. It looked like a mushroom in a dress. It had a small red gem on it's forehead. The leaf had cut its arm. "Raltz!" it cried as though asking Leafeon not to attack again. I took a step toward it. It cringed as I knelt down and took a look at the cut. It was bleeding pretty bad, but it would live. I pulled the tie from my neck and wrapped the wound.

Leafeon didn't seem to like this at first, but then got over it. "There," I said when I tied the tie tight enough. The little thing looked from me to the bandaged wound then back as if to say "Weren't you the one who's friend attacked me?" I smiled a bit "I can't control what Leafeon does." I said simply. Raltz giggled and my count of new friends went up by one.


End file.
